Guessing Game
by Coooool123
Summary: A more interractive one-shot. Details explained at the end.


The streets of New York were bustling with activity as the heat of the afternoon began to fade. Because of this, no one noticed four teenage girls concealed in a dark alley, slipping down into an open manhole and pulling the cover shut.

Within the darkness of the sewers, the four girls picked their way through the sewage. The first girl led with a determined smile and swinging arms, eagerly guiding the three others, who were not nearly as enthusiastic.

"I can't believe you convinced us to do this," the second girl muttered from behind the first.

"Hey, you didn't have to come!" the first girl replied cheerfully.

"Yeah we did," the third girl chimed in, "Otherwise you would have done something stupid!"

"She's doing something stupid right now," the second retorted, "How'd you even get us to come down here in the first place!"

The first girl stopped. "Because you're my friends?"

The other three simply stared at her.

"Thanks a lot," she mumbled, "You wouldn't have let me go alone in the first place anyway."

"What if we get in trouble?" the fourth girl piped up from the back, where she had been quiet until now.

"We won't," the first girl reassured her, "I'm telling you, they're down here!"

"They aren't even real!" the second girl let out a groan of exasperation. "They're a TV show! There is no way that they'll be down here!"

"They are too real!" the first girl replied, "And we're going to prove it!"

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel room," the third girl tried to say, "You could have gotten heat stroke."

"Not until we find them. I know they're down here."

"Now it makes sense," the fourth girl realized, "This is the whole reason that you wanted to come to New York!"

"Duh," the first girl rolled her eyes. "Why _else_ do you think we'd be down here?"

"To find your sanity?" the second girl guessed, earning snickers from the other two girls.

"No!" the first girl scowled. "To find the guys!"

The three other girls trekked on in silence, if only to make sure their leader stayed out of trouble. Finally, the second girl couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," she declared, sitting down on the ground, "I'm not going another step. We're turning around and heading back to the surface right now!"

"Have fun!" The first girl didn't even turn around. With a moment's hesitation, the third and fourth girls followed the first. Finally, the second girl moaned and rushed to catch up to the others.

"Nice of you to join us again!" the fourth girl teased.

"Shut up," the second growled.

"You don't even know where we're going, do you?" the third girl questioned.

"Not a clue!" she replied happily, earning groans from behind her.

"What if we get lost?" the fourth girl fretted.

"We won't get lost," the first scoffed, "There are manholes everywhere. We just passed one two minutes ago."

"Then let's go up one!" The second retorted, exasperated, passing the other two girls to grab onto the first's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until I find them," the first girl shrugged the hand away.

"Then you aren't leaving because _they aren't real_!" The second nearly screamed as the four of them walked into a lighted chamber.

At the same time, four green, masked heads popped up and looked at them in utter shock.

Leonardo was simply trying to watch an episode of Space Heroes when it happened.

Raphael was playing pinball with Spike on his shoulder as Donatello texted April from the kitchen, and Michelangelo was absorbed in a comic book. Master Splinter was training in his room. Everything seemed normal, until a female voice rang through the Lair.

"Then you aren't leaving because _they aren't real_!"

Then four girls walked right into their home, and Leo and his brothers raised their heads in shock.

The first looked incredibly satisfied when she spotted them, going in the front of the pack with arms folded. She wore a black pullover hoodie, beige pants, and brown runners. Her long brown hair dropped from the hood she wore on her head and fell partway in front of her dark purple glasses.

The second, on spotting the turtles, let out a scream. Or at least, it was as close to a scream as it would ever get. It was more of a loud yell. She wore a gray fedora with brown, shoulder length hair, a blue hooded sweater, an orange shirt, and jeans, along with black and white sneakers and a colourful belt with comic book superheroes on it.

The third girl was a redhead with hair that spilled past her shoulders. She wore a white shoulder with a gray bucking horse on it, and faded jeans. Her sneakers were white and worn. Her eyes widened when she spotted the turtles.

The last girl had black, curly hair. If it wasn't tied behind her it could have been an afro. She had a slightly darker complexion than the others, and was dressed much more maturely than the others, with stylish jeans, a fancy purple top, and simple black flats. On seeing the turtles, she let out a laugh and turned to the first girl.

"You were right! Who would have guessed?" she grinned.

"Told ya they were real," the first girl rolled her eyes at the others.

"Are you sure this isn't some alternate dimension?" the second girl turned to the first.

"This is real life, baby!"

"Um…" Leonardo exchanged looks with his brothers before turning his gaze back on the girls, "Who are you? And how did you find us?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The first girl squealed, shaking the second, "He actually spoke to me! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Don't mind her," the fourth girl let out a groan, "She's just insane."

"We just looked for you in the sewers and here you are!" the first girl grinned.

"Oh… kay…?" Leo scratched his head. "So… who are you girls?"

The first girl cleared her throat, gesturing to each girl in turn. "My name is CJ!" she explained. "The crabby one in the fedora is Dr. T–"

"Not actually a doctor," Dr. T held up her hands.

"…the redhead is JubeJube, or just Jube–"

"Like the candy!" Jube clarified with a smile.

"And the last girl is Poof!" CJ finished.

"I told you not to call me that," Poof moaned, "Of all the nicknames… you had to pick that one…"

"And you guys are the teenage mutant ninja turtles!" CJ gestured towards them.

"How do you know about us?" Raph took a menacing step forward.

"Simple! You're in a super popular TV show!"

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!" Mikey gasped from his place near the couch.

"I know right?!" CJ laughed, "It's my doing that we're here! I wanted to prove that you guys were real!"

"But you won't tell anyone else about our secret, right?" Donnie asked, eyes wide.

"Of course not!" Poof shook her head, "No one would exactly believe us anyway…"

"Well then…" Leonardo blinked, "I'd… better go tell Master Splinter that we've got company…"

END

**Now for the guessing game! Readers, you are to comment on which turtle is which girl's favourite! They're all different! As an added bonus, here are their favourite colours, in no particular order! Though this might not help…**

"**Purple!"**

"**Green!"**

"**Red!"**

"**Orange!"**

**I'll tell you how close you are by saying how many you have right, but I won't say WHO. TwT Have fun guessing!**


End file.
